What Can I Do For You
by SessandInubros
Summary: Based around "Oh Brother Where Art Thou." Imagine Rowena's spell screwing up when you go with Sam as moral support to the cage while he talks with Lucifer about the Darkness and end up exchanging your freedom for his…


What Can I Do For You by SessandInubros

* * *

A/N: Hey guys it's been awhile! Anywho I just wanted to let y'all know that I have a Supernatural Fanfiction blog up and running on tumblr which is super exciting! I'm currently taking fic requests or prompts and am open to writing almost any pairing so if you're interested send it therealimpala67 (I know I couldn't help myself and impala67 was already taken) and of course I will post all the fics I write there on here as well so please favorite, review, or follow me! I was inspired after watching the mid season premiere Devil in the Details so for anyone who isn't caught up on Season 11, there will be spoilers. I spent all night writing this one and it was real tear jerker for me but I'm pretty proud with how it turned out so I hope y'all enjoy it! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters from show because Eric Kripke is a fucking god and blah blah blah...XD

* * *

You finally made it, the one place you never thought you'd end up at: hell. This was either a career high or low point for you (still haven't really decided yet). Ever since you started hunting, you've heard the rumors and stories about it here. Whether it was from petty demons you exorcised, Castiel, and of course Dean and Sam themselves; yet, here you are in the middle of the hell fire, ready to face what was to come. You've been with the Winchesters ever since they saved you in the middle of a hunt with a shifter a few years back. You couldn't help but develop a crush for the youngest Winchester on the spot: he so was kind and caring, driven, and an all around good guy that wasn't really like other hunters you've encountered. Since then, you've gotten to know him better and have become even closer: spending sleepless nights researching and working cases, working out together, watching movies and playing catch up for shows on netflix, falling asleep next too one another in each others rooms every now and then talking about lord knows what, and just generally enjoying each others company. Your feelings for him have grown now more than ever: he is your confidant, partner in crime, best friend, the love of your life, and most importantly: your everything.

You knew how difficult this had to be for him, considering he spent a decent chunk of time here confined with Michael and Lucifer, the angels locked out of heaven. He didn't really bring it up or talk about it much with you but from what you remember Dean and Castiel saying about it the time he spent there really fucked him up; I mean, could you really blame him? You couldn't even imagine how he was feeling at the moment. All these memories resurfacing again: stuck in the middle of their never ending war, forced into being their punching bag and playmate, feeling like he was trapped down there with them forever with no chance to escape: you honestly couldn't help but felt sorry for him but at least you could be here with him now and stay by his side.

When Sam initially brought up reaching out to Lucifer, everyone couldn't help but flip out, Dean especially. it was completely brash, reckless, and borderline insane; but of course, that's Sam for ya and he argued his case with all the evidence to back himself up: his visions starting back up again and the fact that Lucifer was the only archangel still around that helped God get rid of the Darkness the first time; I mean, it all added up and made since, plus it's the only reasonable and logical plan we've got so far. Even though Dean fought against it for awhile saying "over his dead body he'd let Sam go back in the cage" or that we'd "find another way to get rid the Darkness," you couldn't help but wonder though if Sam was right and if this was what had to be done so you went off on Dean explaining that Sam is stronger than he looks and that if he thinks he can handle it, then give it a shot because what other option do you have. Eventually an agreement was made with the help of the king of hell and his witch of a mother: you would accompany Sam to the cage making sure everything went as planned while Dean would seek out Amara. It wasn't a perfect plan but it was enough. Crowley enforced you that this team-up was only "temporary" and a "one time deal" while Rowena reassured that your safety was "guaranteed." It's a little bit hard to believe them, considering they've screwed you guys over before but you all have a common enemy here and have nothing else to lose.

So here you are: patiently waiting next to Sam and Crowley, watching Rowena's preparations for the spell she's going to use to summon Lucifer and keep his powers at bay.

"Makes your flesh crawl doesn't it Moose," Crowley remarked while you couldn't help but pay attention to their conversation, "I get it. I'm the king of this place, still not my cup of tea."

You looked over at Sam as he sighed, "I don't know Crowley I think it suits you," he paused thinking of what came to mind, "Dark, empty."

"Fascinating, he utter contempt," Crowley replied sarcastically, "When I'm in the midst of saving the Winchester's bacon: again," he stressed.

"The point of this is to save everyone's bacon, including yours," Sam countered back, "Let's just hope she knows what she's doing. Don't wanna hold credit if the warning isn't right."

"Don't you worry about me Samuel. I'm a professional," Rowena assured him while you still felt iffy about the whole ordeal. Kudos to Sam for facing his biggest fear and regret and while Rowena was the most powerful witch in existence right now; it's highly unlikely she has more power than the devil himself.

"You certain you can do this without actually opening the cage," Crowley asked with uncertainty.

"We're about to find out aren't we," Rowena rebutted while Sam started to look uneasy. It really did pain you to see him so vulnerable like this. You grabbed his hand holding it in your own. He looked down at your hands and over at you.

"You got this," you whispered soft enough for only him to hear, "You're Sam fucking Winchester." He chuckled quietly before grasping your hand back as Rowena started the spell. The warning sigals around the cage started to glow and a ring of fire enveloped around the cage.

"Now, let's have a go at that cage," Rowena grinned as she finished the spell.

"It begins," Crowley stated with what sounded like a hint of fear in his voice while you all waited in anticipation for the man of the hour. There he stood in the back of the cage engulfed in the flames with his eyes blood red, in the flesh, satan, devil, the fallen angel himself: Lucifer. He's more menacing than you ever imagined and seeing him so up close and personal like this, made you even more terrified. He slowly walked over to the front of the cage holding onto one of the bars and sighed deeply.

"My old friend Crowley," Lucifer greeted sinisterly.

"I'm your acolyte, carrying your torch," Crowley stated secretly hoping that Lucifer would be just the slightest bit impressed, just enough to spare him.

Lucifer scoffed, "Oh you're too kind," he sarcastically praised while Crowley looked somewhat hopeful, "To yourself," he replied threateningly. You looked over towards him and were shocked to see he was frozen in place which freaks you out more than anything. Now you understand why everyone always fears Lucifer because even Crowley, the new king of hell, is standing before you completely and utterly scared shitless while Rowena is staring at him absolutely starstruck and lovestruck.

"What do you want of me," Lucifer asked threateningly while Crowley turned his attention towards Sam and you. Sam let go of your hand and walked forward a couple steps while Lucifer smiled and looked almost genuinely happy to see him although you knew the real reason.

"Sam Winchester," Lucifer let the name roll of his tongue, "My old roomie." He held his hand in an open space between the bars expecting Sam to be all forgiving, "Hug it out?"

"Not on your life," you spat back at him in disgust clearly not thinking before you spoke. Lucifer quickly turned his gaze staring intensely at you. Being caught under his gaze definitely bumped up to the scariest moment of your life. You were wondering when it was going to end before he grinned evilly, "Sam I'm assuming this lovely lady is with you," Lucifer pointed at her and then him.

"Up yours bastard," you flipped him off while Lucifer laughed, "Oh what a little spit fire this one is, I like her!"

"Leave her out of this. She's not the one who wanted you here ,I am so talk to me," Sam threatened while Lucifer grinned very cheshire like and laughed whole heartedly, "Look at you: little Sammy Winchester taking charge. I like a man who asserts their dominance although I gotta say I'm a little in the dark about this meeting," he started walking around, "Am I up for parole? Time off for bad behavior," he chuckled, "I don't really get visitors…"

"If it weren't for the crisis topside you wouldn't be getting one now," Sam replied while Lucifer stared back at him in confusion.

"Crisis?"

"He's just so alpha isn't he," Rowena sighed adoringly while you were obviously pretty grossed out, "Probably not relationship material though."

"Mother, you're drooling. Get a hold of yourself," Crowley spat back in utter disgust and you couldn't help but agree with him. Her and Lucifer sound like a mess waiting to happen and you don't want to know how it works out.

The conversation went exactly how you knew it would: Sam informing Lucifer about the Darkness being released, how God was sending visions about seeking him out, and etc but then it turned strange real fast because while Sam was telling him everything, Lucifer just sat there and took it. Sometimes he seemed like he knew what was going on and other times he seemed genuinely surprised; I mean, yea he's been down here in the cage for lord knows how long and maybe the effects of the Darkness couldn't reach him down here but he shouldn't be as shocked as he is, he was there to beat it when it first happened so why's he acting like all of this is new information to him? Unless….

"Crowley you have to end this now," you hiss at him.

"Why? Can you hear what they're saying," Crowley asked.

"No but I could if you'd both shut it," Rowena spat back obviously annoyed.

"Can't ignore God right," Lucifer asked mockingly, "God says jump, everybody says how high."

"So does this mean you're on board," Sam looks up at him waiting for an answer.

"Well," Lucifer turns towards him, "I did help dad seal up the Darkness all those years ago. She's quite a force, determined to take over everything, even back then, quite into tantrums," he explained, "I can see why pop is laying low…"

"All the blabber going on," Crowley sighed, "Hopefully Sam knows better then to cut some sort of deal." This is exactly what you were afraid Lucifer would do. He's a con man with a bag of tricks up his sleeve and will do anything to get his way.

"You know Fergus sometimes striking a deal, even a painful one, may be the only option," Rowena stated.

"Like the hit you took out on me for instance," Crowley asked in amusement.

"It's not easy being a parent," she countered back, "Knowing when to hug your child and when to kill him."

You grab both of them by their collars, "Quit arguing amongst yourselves and pay fucking attention to the issue at hand," you hissed, "I will not let anything happen to Sam on my watch and neither should you unless you want the world as we know to cease existing!"

"What the bloody hell is your problem pussy cat," Crowley growled.

"Unless," Rowena paused to think about it before coming to the realization and grinning maliciously, "You love…"

"Now that sis is here, God's not the only circus in town," Lucifer stated pacing inside the cage..

"Is she equal to him in power," Sam asked curiously.

"Raw power? Sure," Lucifer confirms, "But she's got none of the experience. God is a master strategist," he paused and pointed at Sam, "That's why you're here."

"And why's that," Sam asked.

"Well because God needs me to help put the cat back in the bag, can't do it by himself," Lucifer states matter of factly, "Seen that movie."

"And?"

"And I need a ride out of here," Lucifer stares him down while Sam looks at him confused, "I mean, I look swell in here and everything but I'd be so much more smoked top side."

"You want a vessel…"

You fucking knew it wouldn't be that easy. Lucifer nods his head, "One whose strong enough to hold me, handy, and available now," he winks while Sam looks back at him scared for his life. He wouldn't. You know he wouldn't even it could help stop the Darkness, it's not the Sam Winchester way and he wouldn't be dumb enough to fall for this trick.

"Did you really expect me to agree to this," Sam asked as if it's some sort of sick joke while Lucifer shrugged and nodded as Sam scoffed.

" So what I just disappear while you take my body and set loose on the world again," Sam exclaimed while Lucifer just smiles and nods.

"I know, I know Sam it's a lot to ask but desperate times require desperate measures," Lucifer states.

"That's not desperate," Sam interrupts, "That's certifiable!"

"Now hold on there a second, take a breath," Lucifer intervenes, "You have been working with Crowley," he emphasized, "You passed certifiable three off ramps ago and look I'm no fan of the ruler of the universe but here I am," he stressed, "Ready to pitch in. Sam why do you think God sent you to me? To give my help which I now just offered. Sam your visions were the word of God and you can't say no to that," he emphasized while Sam looked down.

"So have you thought about it Sam? Do I have an invitation to look forward to," Lucifer asked hopeful.

Sam paused deliberately thinking about it looking back towards you. This is it you had to stop this. You had to stop this right now before it got out of hand. He looked back at Lucifer knowing his answer.

"No," Sam answered, "I won't do it. There has to be another way…" Lucifer looked down dejectedly while gazing at the sigal markings.

"Oh shit," you exclaim while Lucifer makes them stop glowing and the ring of fire disperse.

You book it towards them, "Sam!" He sees you running towards him screaming his name and turns around to see the spell dying down.

Crowley and Rowena are aghast, "What the hell is going, "Crowley hissed while Rowena ushers him down the stairs, "Follow me Fergus," she exclaims as they leave the room when you make it down him.

"Let's go," you exclaimed.

Sam looks at Lucifer who's smirking at both of you maliciously, "Ah ah," suddenly in the blink of an eye you and Sam realize that you're not next to each other. He sees you outside the cage and you see him trapped in the cage: with Lucifer.

"No," you screamed in terror as you ran over to cage pulling and banging on the handle bars repeatedly expecting to break him free while he's looking around in complete and utter terror trying to find some way out even though he knows it's not possible, "Sam!"

"Nobody likes a cry baby," Lucifer snapped his fingers and Y/N was nowhere to be seen. It was just him and Lucifer, one on one, trapped in the cage.

"Together again," Lucifer grinned holding his arms out while Sam stares at him horror as he backs up as far away from the devil as possible holding his arms out in defense while Lucifer corners him, "Hey Sam Winchester, you miss me? I bet you did," he greeted menacingly getting closer and closer towards him. Sam closes his eyes and exhales deeply trying to calm himself down.

Lucifer looks at him slightly impressed for having such gained composure, "I have to say you're extraordinarily calm given the circumstances."

Sam nods while trying to be as hopeful as possible, "It's pretty much exactly how God told it was going to be." Lucifer raised his eyebrows and nodded like he understood, "Guess I just have to go off and play my hand," Sam admitted.

"Hm…that would make so much sense," Lucifer pretends to agree with him, "If it was God that was doing the talking."

Sam stares while Lucifer starts pacing, "See Sam when the Darkness descended, the impact on hell was massive," he started explaining, "The cage was damaged. Through the fissures I was able to reach out. It wasn't God inside your head Sam," he turned to face Sam and confessed what he knew all along, "It was me."

Sam was aghast and absolutely terrified discovering all that he thought he knew was a lie, "So you see, he's not with you," Lucifer pointed at him, "He's never been with you. It was always, just, me," he emphasized. He was wrong, he was tricked by the devil yet again, he failed, and should've listened to everyone that was against him and his idea in the first place.

"So I guess I am you're only hope," Lucifer smirked. Sam honestly couldn't believe it the irony of it all. He was in total denial this was happening. He didn't know what to think or what to do until he remembered…

"You're Sam fucking Winchester…"

"It's never gonna happen," he taunted nervously.

"Ah, well settle in there buddy," Lucifer taunted back, " Hey roomie: upper bunk, lower bunk, or you wanna sha-" he vanished and reappeared back in front of you.

"Well lookie here," Lucifer smirked down at you.

You held a demon blade in your hand, blood oozing down your arm. You walked over to them slowly and fell onto the ground. You were losing a lot of blood but that didn't stop you as you crawled making your way towards him, "Rowena's not the only one who knows how to summon you ya know."

"You little minx," he stared at you in total awe, "You know I was having a real nice chat with Sammy boy till you decided to Kanye it."

"Look I don't have time for your bullshit Satan. I know Sam said that I didn't want you here, but in all honesty I wanted you here just as much as he did. I've actually wanted to meet you for a long time. To really see the face behind it all: the devil in the details," you stated confidently.

"Well am I everything you wanted and more," he flirted.

"Eh," you shrugged, "I've dealt with worse but that's not why I summoned you here. I had a feeling something like this would happen and I'd like to strike a deal with you."

"Really now," you have his full attention now, "You've heard the saying about making deals with me right?"

"Don't complain about the heat," you guessed.

"Works for me," he grinned.

"Glad I impressed you, anywho my deal is simple: you let Sam out the cage," you demanded.

"I'm sorry but you want me to let Sammy, as in my future vessel Sam Winchester, off the hook," he asked as if it were a sick joke.

"Yes," you confirmed.

"And what possibly could you give me exchange that's better than that," he countered back.

"Me," you answered.

"You," he scoffed and started maniacally laughing, "You're willing to exchange your freedom for his?!"

"Yes."

"That just blows my mind ya know," he makes the blow mind motion, "How you humans can do stuff like this for each other; I mean, why you would do stuff like this for each other unless," Lucifer pondered and when he found out what it was he couldn't believe he didn't recognize it sooner, "Aw."

"What," you asked suspiciously.

"You're smitten for him," he grinned grinchsly.

"What," you asked appalled.

"You love him and don't try and hide it from me because I can feel it right here," Lucifer smirks pointing to his chest.

"So what if I do," you glare at him while trying to hide the blush rising to your cheeks, "What's it to you?"

"Oh it's absolutely everything to me," he replied maliciously and snaps his fingers and suddenly you were in the cage with him and Sam.

"Y/N?!"

"Sam," you ran over to him and hugged him.

"Y/N," he hugged you back," What's going on? Why are you here," he asked.

"Well lucky for you Sammy you're off the hook and free to go," Lucifer interrupted before you had the chance to explain.

"What do you mean I'm," Sam started before coming to the realization, "Y/N you didn't."

"Oh but Y/N did," Lucifer grinned, "Did it all on their own too. Exchanging your freedom for their own is quite the bargain. Only a fool would turn down an offer like that. You're pretty lucky Sam, people like Y/N only come once every eon or so…"

"Why," he turned towards you his eyes teared up, "Why would do this?" It absolutely broke your heart to see him look at you this way, so hurt and disappointed.

"Yea tell him Y/N," he smirked while elbowing Sam in the side, "This is my favorite part."

"Because I'm in love with you Sam," you confessed while his eyes widened and he gasped, "I have been since that shifter hunt. I've always wanted to tell you, but I was scared of rejection and the thought of losing if you did end up loving me back. You know how this field of work is: hunters don't get happy endings," you continued pouring your heart out, "I know this isn't the best time or way to be saying this but this is how I feel about you."

"Y/N," Sam whispered.

"This isn't how it should end for you. It's not your purpose to stay trapped in here forever, it's to stop the Darkness with Dean and end this war so please do this for me," you starting to choke up, "Go out there and save people, hunt things. It's what you're meant to do."

"Maybe so," Sam started walking towards you.

"Sam," you tried pushing him away, "Don't please," you begged but he grabbed you by your wrists and pulled you into him. You tried to break free from his grip but he wouldn't budge.

"But I'm not meant to do this without you," Sam gazed into your eyes, "I love you too Y/N."

"Sam," you couldn't hold them back anymore as the tears started streaming down your face and you hid your face in his shirt crying at how this is last your last moment together. He held you close to him for what felt like an eternity. He pulled your face out of his shirt, grabbed you by the side of your face, and met your lips with his. You gasped against him as you kissed him back feeling all of the passion, longing, and wanting he held for you. You heard what sounded like clapping as you both pulled apart looking over to see Lucifer leaning against the bars clapping.

"Well done," Lucifer applauded while obviously amused, "You kiddos really put on quite the show; I gotta say, I'm very impressed at how well you were reeling me in. I almost felt a little bit sorry for you." Sam held you close to him with his arm wrapped around your waist.

"But you know what they say: let's go on with the show," Lucifer snapped his fingers and Sam was outside the cage while you were still trapped inside.

"No," Sam yelled as he ran over to cage pulling and banging on the handle bars repeatedly trying everything in his power to break you free, "I'm not going to lose you like this!"

"Sorry but it likes you already have," Lucifer mused, "Catch you on topside Sammy," he waved while wrapping on an arm around your waist.

"Y/N," Sam yelled reaching in between the bars trying to grab your hand.

"Sam," you yelled reaching back before disappearing with Lucifer.

"No Y/N, Sam screamed in agony.

"Sammy," a gruff voice echoed.

"Dean," there's no way he had to have been hearing things. He turned around to see his older brother standing behind him, "Dean!" They booked it towards each other.

"Are you okay? Crowley called and told me everything that happened," Dean explained before noticing that something was off, that someone was missing, "Where's Y/N?"

"Lucifer took her," Sam answered painfully and felt himself start to tear up, "She made a deal with him: her freedom in exchange for mine," he felt himself starting to break down as he threw a punch at the ground.

"Sammy," Dean looked down.

"It's all my fault Dean," Sam started choking up, "Why do I keep letting this happen?! Why do I keep losing people over this huh?! First mom, then Jess, dad, Ellen and Jo, Bobby, Charlie, and now Y/N?!"

"It's not your fault Sammy," Dean tried reasoning with him.

"Of course it is Dean," Sam yelled having completely lost it, "We keep letting people sacrifice themselves for us! We're never there to stop in time or change their minds or even put our lives on the line for them the way they have for us! I mean god damn it I love her Dean," he felt the tears pouring down his face, "And I lost her I have to have to live with the fucking fact that I lost her." Dean held his brother close as they mourned over losing Y/N.

"We'll get her back Sammy," Dean vowed never wanting him or Sam to see or feel this heartbreak ever again, "We'll find a way to get her back after all of this over I promise."

* * *

A/N: Well that was definitely the most depressing fanfiction I think I've ever written in my entire life. It was so hard for me to come to do the decision of sacrificing the OC to Lucifer but as we all know from watching Supernatural anything or anybody can come back.

Sam and Dean: Um what the hell's that supposed to mean?

It basically means you guys defy the laws of death on this show. Even now more than ever since Dean killed off Death which I don't really understand how that works but congrats you found a way to kill off a concept.

Dean: I'll have you know that was no fucking picnic.

Of course not because it was fiesta instead. XD

Dean: *sighs* God damn it SessandInubros... -_-

Hey Dean why did Death cross road?

Dean: Do I really wanna know?

Yes. :P

Dean: Fine I don't know.

To get to the same side!

Sam: Oh my god...

Get it?! Eh?! XD

Dean: That was the worst joke I've ever heard in my life.

Oh you know you love it. Now come karaoke with me! :D

*sings* IT'S GONNA TAKE A LOT TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU! *points to the Winchesters*

Dean: Toto for real?

Sam: Seriously? This is how you cope with my potentially dead significant other?

Fuck you! *keeps singing* THERE'S NOTHING THAT A HUNDRED MEN OR MORE COULD EVER DO! SING WITH ME WINCHESTERS! :D

All: I BLESSED THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICA!

Castiel: I don't understand. Why do you want us to bless africa rains?

All: GONNA TAKE SOME TIME TO DO THE THINGS WE NEVER HAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! :D

That's all the time we've got for today! Please favorite, review, or follow me on here or on tumblr! In the words of a wise geek, "Peace out bitches!"


End file.
